Rock the Cradle
by Sealsitwithakiss
Summary: Jake, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are all 17. Jake and Miley and Lilly and Oliver are engaged. But what happens when the two girls fall pregnant? Will everything be as wonderful as they expect, or will things at school just be too much for them to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Rock the Cradle

Lilly raced down the stairs with her shoes in her hand. Her "little black dress" danced around her knees with each step. She was meeting Oliver at his house for dinner. She looked herself over in the mirror one last time before she left. Her dress was a halter with a low v-neck. The hem fell just above her knees. Her hair fell in loose curls past her shoulders. Her makeup was done perfectly. (Her best friend Miley had spent hours doing it) She slipped on the strappy black heels in her hands and got in her car. She drove to Oliver's house to find the front door wide open. She walked up to the door and walked in the house.

There was a trail of rose petals leading into the living room and out onto the deck. Lilly could only assume they were for her to follow. As she stepped out onto the back deck, she found Oliver standing by a table. It was set beautifully with a big vase full of lillies sitting right in the middle. As Lilly stepped out farther, she found all of her friends and entire family standing there as well. In the back of the group stood her father, Robbie Ray, Jackson, and her older brother, Andrew. In the next row stood her mom and Jackson's wife, Holly cradling their son, James. And in front of them all stood Miley with Jake's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Oliver approached Lilly, who still hadn't quite figured out what was going on. He took her right hand in his and brought it up to his face. "Lilly," he said, "you h ave made me the happiest man alive. I was so thankful when you accepted my proposal to hold my hand in exchange for my 64 set box of crayons." Lilly smiled. He continued, "I was also extremely thankful when you accpeted my proposal to go on a date with me back in ninth grade." Another smile tugged at the corner of Lilly's mouth. "But now, I'm going to give you another proposal that would make me happier than any other proposal I have ever given you." He dropped to one knee and pulled out a small satin box. "Lilly Truscott, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful heart-shaped diamond with several smaller diamonds surrounding it. It was all set into a small silver band.

Lilly's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. Oliver leaped up and scooped Lilly up into his arms. She planted kisses all over his face for a few seconds until she finally found his lips. Everyone clapped as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Lilly looked to Miley who was on the verge of tears. Miley rubbed her finger across the diamond Jake had given just a few weeks prior. Miley didn't want to steal the spotlight from Lilly, but she figured it would be best to make her announcement now. It was extremely difficult to get the entire gang together. These people were all her family. Lilly's mom and dad, despite the divorce, each had come to be second parents to her, and of course, Lilly and Oliver were like siblings to her. Jackson and Holly lived three hours away, seeing that Jackson's job was there, which made it difficult to plan get-togethers.

Jake seemed to have read her mind because he looked down at her and smiled. "Go for it sweetie" he said. Miley nodded. She walked away from Jake and went to Oliver and Lilly. She threw her arms around them. She kept them in her arms as she turned to face the crowd. "These two are completely and utterly perfect for each other. I mean, you have no idea. Ever since I first met them, I knew they would end up together. When I first met them I thought they were going out, until isaw Oliver put some cheesy moves on some girl and Lilly just snorted. But I knew they were meant to be. Even when no one else thought they would, I did. They were always there for each other, and now they always can be. Sure, we're all only going to be seniors at high school this upcoming year, but they share a love stronger than any I've ever seen, even in movies. You have no idea how lucky they are to have each other." Miley wiped some tears from her eyes. "Congratualtions. I love you guys so much. You're the best friends I've ever had and ever will have. However, I do have a small anouncement of my own." She looked to Lilly, whom she had already confirmed with about the announcement, making sure it was alright to continue. Lilly nodded.

"Well, sorry to take away some of the attention from you guys, but I feel it's now or never. I mean, when are we all together anyhow. So, here it goes. I, well, Jake and I really, are pregnant. Looks of pure joy spread across everyone's face. Especially her father's Robbie ran from behind the mob and lifted his daughter into his arms. "This is so amazing darlin'. You and Jake will be amazing parents. It's just a good thing you're getting married." She laughed. Jake cam and took Miley's hand. "Sorry Lilly. i just had to get this off my chest. Lilly smiled. "It's completely alright, Miley. But, speaking of babies, I have an announcement of my own to make. Well, Miley's not the only one about to be chasing kids around the house. I'm pregnant too." Oliver's face became one of complete happiness and surprise.

Everyone rushed towards Lilly and Miley to congratulate them and touch their bellies and discuss names and such. Then, realization suddenly hit everyone. Jackson was the first one to speak up. "You two aren't even eighteen yet. You aven't even finished high school. Not only are you having babies, you're getting married! Things aren't goign to be easy." Lilly looked to everyone. "We know. But, you guys have raised really strong kids. We'll be completely fine. So long as we have each other." Lilly and Miley looked from Robbie's face to Lilly's parents', to Jackson and Holly's, to little James', then finally to Oliver and Jake, who had to be the happiest of them all. The two girls couldn't help but smile as they finally reached each other's faces. They knew everything would be fine. So long as they had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two Months Later

Miley drew in a deep breath as the curch doors swung open. Her arm was linked with her father's as she prepared to wak down the aisle. She touched her slight bump of a stomach for a confidence boost. As she slwoly glided down the aisle, she looked towad the front of the altar. There stood Lilly, looking beautiful in her pale purple maid of honor dress. She too was slightly showing, but not very noticeably unless you knew she was pregnant. Next to her stood Holly, (believe it or not) Luanne, and Miley's Aunt Dolly. She looked to her right and saw the best man, Oliver, then Jackson and James, and finally, Luanne's husband, Bobby, holding their son, Bobby Jr. Finally, I saw Jake.Their eyes locked and her heart skipped a beat.

Just looking at Jake helped ease Miley's mind. She knew everything would be alright. Before she knew it, she had reached the altar, said "I do" and Jake was now kissing her passionately. She heard Lilly and Oliver whoop in perfect unison. God, how could she be the only one that ever saw that? They pulled away and turned and walked down the aisle. They were finally Mr. and Mrs.Jake Ryan.

Lilly and Oliver followed closely behind the newlyweds. They themselves had had their beautiful ceremony just one week prior. She looped one arm with Oliver's and placed the other hand on her small, yet growing stomach. Oliver smiled as he watched her. Everytime she touched her stomach, a small shiver went up and down his spine to know that they had created this creature. They all climbed into the back of the limo. Halfway to the reception, Jackson, Holly, Bobby, and Luanna were gushing voer James and Bobby Jr., Jake and Miley were involved in a serious make-out session, and Robbie Ray was staring out the window trying to ignore his daughter and son-in-law. Oliver pulled Lilly onto his lap and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"What do you want?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Lilly responded. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" "Oh, I don't really care" she said as she nestled herself against Oliver's chest. "I just want a happy, healthy baby." Oliver looked down at her. "You want a girl, don't you?" "I don't know. I mean, I am a girl, so it would be nice. But, I would love a boy just as much." "I think we're gonna have a girl." "Why's that?" He smiled. "Because your beauty overshadows my good looks too much. So, you have too many beautiful genes, therefore, it'll be a girl." They two laughed as Oliver pulled her into a kiss. Before anyone knew it, they had arrived.

Six Months Later

Lilly and Miley sat on the couch at Lilly and Oliver's new house as they watched Pirates of the Carribean 7. They were now both extremely pregnant amd would soon be finishing up their senior year of high school. Things hadn't been easy on them. The first couple of months had been terrible, way worse than they expected. Amber and Ashley continually spread rumors about Miley and Lilly. The bigger the two girls got, the more rumors there were. They had been called every bad name you could think of. Sluts, whores, hos, but they put up with it. Day after day. But little did they know, today would be their worse day yet.

"OLIVER!" Lilly called from the couch. "Let's get a move on, we have to get to school!" Oliver raced down the stairs with his coat and backpack in hand. "You ready?" he asked as he helped Lilly up and Jake helped Miley. "We've been ready for an hour and a half" Miley spat. "This is why Lilly and I get up two hours early. So you two get your sleep while we get things ready. It's not easy you know." Lilly and Miley were on the verge of tears. 'Damn these hormones' they both thought. Jake and Oliver put their arms around a sobbing Lilly and Miley as they walked out to their cars.

They sat in silence as they drove. Miley and Jake's Mustang wasn't working so they piled in Lilly and Oliver's Jeep. Miley and Lilly sat in the back quietly discussing names while the boys listened to the radio. "What do you think of Liam?" Miley asked. "Ooohh, I love it. How about Rory for a girl or Aiden for a boy? Ooohh, what about Amira. Isn't that pretty? Or Natalie? Or even Trystan?" Lilly scribbled names down onto a sheet of paper. "I love the name Cassie for a girl." Miley wrote down her new name. "Alright," Lilly said loudly to get the guys' attention. "Oliver, do you like the names Amira Elizabeth Oken, Rory Lynn Oken, or Natalie Miley Oken for a girl?" Oliver thought for a moment. "I don't care much for Amira" he said. Lilly scriblled out the name. "Hmm. Rory Oken or Natalie Oken? I think I like Natalie." Lilly smiled. She was secretly hoping he would pick Natalie. "Okay, and for a boy we have, Aiden Andrew Oken, Trystan Jacob Oken, or Thomas Clayton Oken?" Again Oliver thought. "Don't really like Thomas. Too common. I think I like Trystan." Miley went next. "Jake, we have Cassandra Lillian Ryan, we'd call her Cassie, though, Olivia Ann Ryan, or Samantha Elizabeth Ryan?" "I like Cassandra. Cassie's a cute name. Boys?" "There's Liam Anthony Ryan, Connor Oliver Ryan, or Jacob Leslie Ryan Jr.?" "Definately Connor." Oliver turned to face him. "Leslie?" he asked. "Dude, it's my middle name." Miley leaned forward. "Technically, it's his first name. He just doesn't want anyone to know. Whoops!" Jake's face turned red as Lilly and Oliver laughed.

When they finally arrived at school, the four hurried through the hallway to get to their first class before the bell rang. Miley and Jake headed off to Spanish as Lilly and Oliver made their way to home ec. Both couples held hands as they walked, completely enjoying each other's company. Little did they know, it would all soon come to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Same Day

Amber and Ashley walked side by side as usual as they glided down the hallway. Their fingers were slightly drawn in case of any emergency "Oohh, Sssttt" moments. As they walked they watched Jake and Miley Stew-Ryan hold hands and give each other kisses. It disgusted Amber. She turned to face Ashley. "You know the plan, right?" Amber asked. Ashley nodded, looking uncertain. "Come on Ash, we've been planning this for months and I think it's time we took some action. Now, let's review. You have next period with Lulu and Owen, then-" "Umm," Ashley interupted, "it's actually Lilly and Oliver." "Whatever" Amber replied. "Anyway, you pull whatever-his-name-is away from Lilly, then, as soon as she looks, you kiss him. She'll be heart broken." "And while I'm kissing Oliver, you'll be...???" "I'll be kissing Jake. It's totally break them all up." "Amber, I don't know. I mean, come on, they're married. They're about have babies. They're so happy." "That's exactly the point" Amber spat. Why should they always be all perfect and happy? They get marriage and children, and what do I get? Nothing!" Ashley put a hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Amber, I'm sorry about what happened. But you can't go ruining other people's happiness. Just because you lost your baby, it doesn't mean you can try and ruin their new lives with their babies." A fat tear rolled down Amber's cheek. "Don't talk about Jayden. He was my baby. They had no right to do that to me or him." "Exactly, and you have no right to hurt Lilly and Miley." "Oh yes I do. I'm doing this whether you help or not." "Well count me out." And with that, Ashley ran off to warn Lilly and Oliver.

The Next Period

Lilly sat at her extremely small desk waiting for Oliver to return from the bathroom. Naturally, her hand somehow found its way from under her legs to her stomach. She smiled as she thought about what her new life would be like. It was funny how Oliver kept trying to guess whether it was a boy or a girl. Lilly had found out, but Oliver wanted it to be a surprise. Just then, Ashley marched in the room and sat right next to Lilly. She turned to her. "Hey Lilly." "Hi." "Listen," Ashley drew in a deep breath. "Amber plans to break Jake and Miley up." "What?!" Lilly practically screamed. "She plans on kissing and Jake and letting Miley see. She wanted me to do the same to you guys, but I just couldn't do it." Oliver had returned then and was listening intently.

"Why?" Was all Lilly could say. Ashley sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but here it goes. Back about half way through the school year last year, Amber found out she was pregnant with Dex's baby. She didn't tell anyone but me and her parents. She didn't even tell Dex. Anyway, the baby was due in the summer, so she didn't worry too much about people finding out. She pretended she was in the bahamas with her family the whole summer. So she had the baby. It was a little boy named Jayden Alexander. She was going to put him up for adoption, but just couldn't do it. Her parents wouldn't let her keep him, so she ran away. She was staying with me and one night, her parents actually broke in and took the baby away. And she doesn't know where they sent him." "But what does that have to do with us?" Oliver asked. "She didn't think you deserved a baby and all this happiness. She thinks she deserves it. She had a much harder time than you guys. She thinks you have it too easy. She's just upset. We just have to find Jake and Miley before she does." "Right."

Lilly stood up as fast as she could and hurried down the hall. But it was too late. There stood Miley watching as Amber devoured her husband's face. Jake pushed her away and looked to Miley who was in tears. Lilly ran up to comfort her. Miley rested her head on Lilly's shoulder. "Miley, Amber kissed Jake, no the other way around." Jake and Amber ran up to them then. "Miley" Amber cried. "I am so sorry, but I swear he was all over me!" Miley nodded as Amber left. "Miley, she's lying." Jake's eyes pleaded with Miley's. "No she's not Jake, you are. "What?!" "Miley, Ashley told me and Oliver that she planned to do that!" "And since when are you such good friends with Ashley, Lilly?" Lilly sighed. "Miley, I just trust her, okay?" "Why, Lilly? Why?!" "I don't know! You had to see her!" "Listen Miley," Ashley interrupted, "I know I've never been nice to you, but I've always wanted to be your friend, and I'm tired of being the bitch on campus, okay? I don't blame you for not believing, but shouldn't you be believing Lilly and Jake?" Miley's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jake, but you can stay at Lilly and Oliver's tonight. And don't try to call. Any of you!" She ran down the hall and out the main entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Lilly, Oliver, and Jake sat on the couch. Jake was on the verge of tears. "How could this happen?" he kept asking. "We were so happy! That stupid little slut, Amber!" Lilly sighed. "Jake, Oliver and I told you what happened to her." Jake glared at her. "That doesn't give her any right to do what she did." Oliver stood up. "I'm getting something to drink. This is too much for me." As Oliver went to the kitchen, Lilly stopped him. "Help me up," she said, "I'm thristy too." Oliver took her hands and heaved. After a few short seconds of lifting, in which Jake had gotten up to help, Lilly and Oliver were on their way to the kitchen.

Oliver pulled himself onto the counter. Lilly stodd next to him, handing him a glass of water. " Oliver, what if Miley never believes us? What if she never forgives Jake? We'll never see her again. I can't lose Miley. And what about her marriage? What if she wants a divorce from Jake?" Lilly was hysterical. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she sobbed. Oliver jumped off the counter and pulled Lilly to him. She sobbed even more into his chest. "Lilly, that'll never happen. Miley's our best friend. Jake's a great husband and she's a great wife, they love each other too much to get mad at each other. Besides, they have a baby on the way. How could they not see each other? Jake has rights."

Lilly nodded. Oliver kissed her forehead. As he did this, he noticed a puddle on the floor right below him. "Did I spill the water?" Lilly's eyes were wide and her face was white. She shook her head. "Then what's on the floor?" "My-my-my water broke." Oliver stood there in shock before he passed out. Lilly stared down at her husband in disbelief. "Jake!" she screamed. Jake came running in. "What happened?" he asked as he looked at Oliver lying on the floor. "My water broke." Within a few seconds, Jake had joined Oliver on the floor. Lilly waddled over to the phone. "Ashley? Can you come get me? I'm in labor and Jake and Oliver passed out and I'm gonna need help. Thanks." A few minutes later, Ashley arrived.

After Lilly and Ashley had successfully awaken Oliver and Jake, they were off. Jake and Ashley sat in the front seat of Lilly and Oliver's Jeep, Jake driving, as Lilly sat with a panicking Oliver in the backseat. "Okay," Oliver said, "Lilly, remember your breathing. In, out, in, out." Lilly nodded and did so. Jake pulled into the hospital parking lot and jumped out to help Oliver carry Lilly. Ashley rushed in ahead of them to get Lilly a room. Lilly had Jake and Oliver's head in her hands as they all screamed out in pain. When they walked in the entrance, they ran to the registration desk. "She needs a wheel chair and a room" Oliver said trying not to scream again. The nurse nodded and went to her computer. "Name please?" Oliver sighed. "Lilly Oken. 17 years old. She's about three weeks early, though."

The nurse stood. "This way please. But, just family." Jake and Ashley looked to Oliver. "Well," Oliver spoke, "I'm her husband." The nurse nodded. "And, uh, he's her brother" he said, pointing to Jake." Again, she nodded. "And, Ashley, here, is her, uh, adopted sister." The nurse turned and took a wheel chair for Lilly. Oliver and Jake slowly lowered her in. They were led down the hall and into a small room, where Miley was laying in one bed.

"Lilly?!" she screamed. "What's wrong?" Lilly's face was red and dripping with sweat, much like Miley's. Oliver answered for her. "She's in labor. But why would you care?" Miley sighed. "Amber called me and explained." It was then that Amber stood up so everyone could see her. She ran to Ashley and Jake. "Listen. Ashley, I'm sorry I put you through this because I was upset. And Jake, I'm sorry I almost ended your marriage." She took Jake's hand and walked him over to Miley. She placed his hand with hers, as Jake leaned down and kissed Miley. When they pulled apart, he asked, "Why are you here, Miley?" "Well, I'm in labor, too." Jake smiled.

"Hello!" Lilly screamed. "Having a baby here and I think I need a bed!!!" Oliver placed Lilly in her bed and helped her change into a hospital gown. As the parents-to-be coached each other each contraction, each breathing session, and each pass-out, (from the husbands of courese) Amber and Ashley sat, talking. "Miley helped me find Jayden" Amber told her friend. "Really? Where is he?" "He's still at the Malibu Orphange. We called and I'm supposed to go pick him up tomorrow morning." Ashley hugged Amber more tightly than she ever had in her entire life. "I'm so proud of you Amber."

They were interrupted by doctors and nurses coming in to see Miley and Lilly. "Okay, Miley," one nurse said, "you're at 10 centimeters, you're ready to push. Miley and Jake smiled as the doctor got ready and Miley was prepped. Next to her, Lilly wasn't receiving quite the same news. "Lilly," the nurse said, "there are a few complications. You're so young." "What?" she asked. "Miley's my age, she's fine." "Lilly, you need an emergency C-section." "Will the baby be okay?" The nurse sighed. "It might not make it." Lilly burst into tears as they prepped her for surgery.

As Lilly and Miley were pushed out of their rooms, they grabbed hands. Then, Miley took Jake's hand, and Lilly took Oliver's. The boys reached across their wives to grab hands too. The four walked down the hallway, joined in a circle, tears running down all of their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they had reached, the end of the hallway, it was time for the four to seperate. The two rooms stood nest to each other. The two doctors turned to the families. Miley's doctor spoke first. "Mr.Ryan can come in with his wife, but Mr.Oken cannot, seeing as we'll be operating. A slow tear dripped down both Lilly's and Oliver's cheek. "No" Jake said. "I won't go in." Miley looked up at him. "I won't look at my baby until Oliver can." Miley smiled. Oliver hugged Jake tightly. "Well," Miley said, still holding Lilly's hand,"here we go." The doctors pushed the women into delivery.

2 Hours Later

Jake and Oliver paced nervously as they waited. Their entire lives were in those rooms. "What if we lose the baby?" Olvier asked. "You won't lose that baby. If he or she's anything like, Lilly it'll be a real fighter." Oliver smiled, wiping away more tears. "Remember that time I had you, Miley, and Lilly come over to watch movies?" Oliver nodded. "Well, remember how you and Lilly insisted that you two skateboard over?" Again, Oliver nodded. "Then remember how Lilly fell because Miley tried to hold onto her for balance, and then Lilly broke her arm? And of course you remember when you passed out when you saw the blood and she carried you without Miley's help and a broken arm the whole 30 minutes to my house?" Oliver and Jake were laughing hysterically.

Oliver spoke then, "And remember the time when we all went surfing and my board swung around and hit me in the head, and Lilly had to swim against the current to bring me back to shore?" Jake was mid-laugh when a baby's wail was heard. The boys stopped laughing and straightened themselves up, not sure which room the wail had come from. The two stared at the two doors. Finally, Miley's doctor came out. "Congratulations Mr.Ryan. You have a son." Jake smiled. "And your wife's doing beautifully." The doctor returned to Miley. "I have a son" Jake whispered.

Oliver patted him on the back. "You have a son." Jake smiledyet again. "Cool." Oliver and Jake hugged for a few brief seconds before Lilly's doctor came out. "Mr.Oken. There were many complications, but, we were able to give you a healthy baby girl." Oliver was happier than he had ever been in his entire life. Well, other than when he and Lilly were married. "Your wife's alright, too. Actually, the two women requested that they were together, so Lilly's been moved into Miley's room, so, follow me." Jake and Oliver practically ran to see their wives and children.

Miley and Lilly layed in their beds next to each other holding their babies. Oliver ran to Lilly's side. "We have a girl Lilly!" "I know." Oliver kissed Lilly's forehead. "What'd you name her?" "Natalie Miley Oken. Daughter of Lilly and Oliver Oken. Granddaughter of Robert and Marie Oken and James and Heather Trescott. And goddaughter/niece of Jake and Miley Ryan." Oliver laughed as he scooped Natalie into his arms. "Hi Natalie. I'm your daddy. Guess what! You're never going out on Saturday nights!" They all laughed as Jake pulled his son into his arms. "Connor Oliver Stewart-Ryan. Son of Jake and Miley Ryan/(whispered)Hannah Montana). Grandson of Andrew and Paulette Ryan and Robbie Ray Stewart and Virginia Stewart. Nephew to Jackson Stewart and Holly Stewart. Cousin to James Anthony Stewart. And godson/nephew to Lilly and Oliver Oken. Wow, that's a mouthful. The four sat there together, talking, laughing, hugging, so happily.

1 Month Later

Miley, Lilly, Amber, and Holly watched as Connor, Natalie, Jayden, and James all played together in the living room. Well, Jayden and James being older really were the only ones who played, but you get the idea. No one could believe that a whole month had gone by with the babies home. Connor looked just like Jake. He had Jake's sandy blonde hair and perfect smile, but he had Miley's beautiful blue eyes. Natalie, on the toher hand, looked exactly like Lilly. She had Lilly's hair and face, but the beautiful chocolate brown eyes of her father.

"I can't believe how big they've all gotten" Amber said. "I know" Lilly agreed. "Time just flies." "Well," Miley interrupted,"it's only been a month, but it still went by pretty quick.It's been a hectic one,too." Holly nodded. "I mean, when Jackson and I found out I was pregnant again, he had a lot to do!" The girls turned and looked at her. They were shocked. Miley was the first to talk. "You're pregnant?!!!!" The girls all started screaming and jumping around and hugging Holly. "Why didn't you tell us?" Amber ran over to Jayden and James. "Guess what James!" James looked at her. "You're gonna have a little brohter or sister." "Actually," Holly said with a smile, "he'll have bother."

"WHAT????!!!!!" Lilly screamed. "You are that far already that far along that you know you're having both a boy and a girl, and you didn't tell us?! I can't believe you're having twins! When Jackson does something, he goes all the way!" All the girls laughed. "We have so much to do. We need names, clothes, we need to find you two a bigger house. Oh wow, we have a lot to do." The girls rushed into a frenzy of baby names, catalogs, and real estate. And for once, everything was perfect.


End file.
